borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fast Travel
Fast Travel is a teleportation system accessible from prominent interactive Hyperion or Dahl New-U Stations. The devices seem to use the same concept as digistructing; deconstructing the traveler and reconstructing them at their destination. Background Certain prominent New-U Stations scattered around Pandora have Fast Travel capability. Each Fast Travel terminal is connected to all other Fast Travel terminals in a planet-wide network. By accessing any one of them, a character can be instantaneously transported to any of the other terminals that they have previously visited. Users require a Fast Travel Pass in order to utilize Fast Travel capabilities. At the time of the Borderlands Vault Hunters' arrival on Pandora, the Fast Travel network is shut down thanks to the machinations of the bandit lord Mad Mel. In order to activate it, a power station must be recaptured and restarted during the mission Powering The Fast Travel Network in the Dahl Headlands, upon which Lucky Zaford provides the needed Fast Travel Pass. From here, right through to the rise of Handsome Jack and beyond, any Fast Travel terminal can be activated for instant transport to new locations. In addition to Hyperion's manufacturing of New-U and Fast Travel Stations, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel shows that at some point in the past, Dahl also mass-produced the same technology. Elpis does not feature any Hyperion New-U or Fast Travel stations on its surface, instead featuring the remains of Dahl's moon-wide Fast Travel Network. Hyperion is able to tap into and manipulate Elpis' network, as shown by the ability to travel from a Dahl Fast Travel terminal on Elpis to a Hyperion Fast Travel terminal on Helios. Fast Travel Access To access the Fast Travel Network, players must move within activation range of the terminal and use the action key. Using the action key a second time while in the menu will initiate travel to the chosen location. In Borderlands, the menu that appears has two tabs: the menu with the rabbit icon denotes the Fast Travel menu; the menu with the character card icon denotes the Character Customization menu. As players explore Pandora, more locations get added to the Fast Travel Network list, and each one can be accessed by scrolling through the location listing to find the desired one. In Borderlands 2, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel ''and ''Borderlands 3, only the Fast Travel menu itself is available on a Fast Travel terminal due to character customization being available at Quick Change stations. As players explore Pandora, Elpis and the Universe, more locations are added to each game's Fast Travel list and players can travel to any available one. Travel occurs instantly in single player, or after a two second countdown in Borderlands multiplayer, which is extended to a five second countdown in Borderlands 2, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel ''and ''Borderlands 3. However, travel cannot be initiated if any players are Crippled into Fight For Your Life, are in another Fast Travel or Catch-A-Ride menu, are in their inventory, or have triggered a game save. The Fast Travel Network is a valuable part of the series, allowing players to quickly change zones to search for more loot, battle different enemies and bosses or complete or gather new missions. Downloadable Content Access Upon installing any add-on content pack in Borderlands, Borderlands 2, or Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, previously non-existent locations are added to each respective game's fast travel list. In Borderlands, downloadable content areas can be accessed at any time after the completion of the mission Skags At The Gate, regardless of whether or not the Fast Travel Network has been activated by completing the mission Powering The Fast Travel Network. Downloadable content areas for Borderlands feature multiple locations to explore, but only the very first location visited in each downloadable content pack is available for Fast Travel. In Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, downloadable content locations can be accessed at any time at any Fast Travel enabled Hyperion or Dahl New-U Station. Unlike Borderlands, Fast Travel is available to most (if not all) locations of each downloadable content pack. Fast Travel Network (Borderlands) *Arid Hills *Backdoor *Cauldron (The Rust Commons East) *Cesspool (The Rust Commons West) *Crazy Earl's Scrapyard *Crimson Fastness *Crimson Enclave *Descent *Devil's Footstool *Eridian Promontory *Fyrestone (Arid Badlands) *Fyrestone Coliseum *Headstone Mine *Krom's Canyon *Lost Cave *Lucky's Last Chance Watering Hole (Dahl Headlands) *Middle of Nowhere (Rust Commons East) *New Haven *Old Haven *Outeryard (Rust Commons West) *Salt Flats *Skag Gully *Sledge's Safe House *Tetanus Warrens *Titan's End (Arid Badlands) *Trash Coast *Treacher's Landing *Underpass (Rust Commons West) *The Vault Downloadable Content Locations Available after completing Skags At The Gate. *Jakobs Cove from The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. *The Underdome from Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. *T-Bone Junction from The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. *Tartarus Station from Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. Fast Travel locations (Borderlands 2) *Arid Nexus - Badlands *Arid Nexus - Boneyard *Bloodshot Ramparts (exit only) *Bloodshot Stronghold *Caustic Caverns *End of the Line (exit only) *Eridium Blight *Frostburn Canyon *Hero's Pass *Lynchwood *Opportunity *Sanctuary *Sawtooth Cauldron *Southern Shelf *Southpaw Steam & Power *The Bunker (exit only) *The Dust *The Fridge *The Highlands - Extraction Plant (The Highlands) *The Highlands - Hyperion Bridge (The Highlands) *The Highlands - Outwash *The Highlands - Overlook (The Highlands) *Thousand Cuts *Three Horns - Divide *Three Horns - Valley *Tundra Express *Tundra Express - Farmhouse *Vault of the Warrior (exit only) *Wildlife Exploitation Preserve *Windshear Waste Downloadable Content Locations Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty *Hayter's Folly *Magnys Escape (exit only) *Magnys Lighthouse *Oasis *The Rustyards *Washburne Refinery *Wurmwater Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage *Badass Crater of Badassitude *Badass Crater Bar *The Beatdown *Southern Raceway *The Forge Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt *Ardorton Station *Candlerakk's Crag *H.S.S. Terminus (exit only) *Hunter's Grotto *Hunter's Grotto - Lodge (Hunter's Grotto) *Scylla's Grove Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *Dragon Keep *Flamerock Refuge *The Forest *Hatred's Shadow *Immortal Woods *Lair of Infinite Agony *Mines of Avarice *Unassuming Docks Other *Gluttony Gulch from The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler. *Hallowed Hollow from TK Baha's Bloody Harvest. *Marcus's Mercenary Shop (Frost Bottom) from How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day. *The Raid on Digistruct Peak from Digistruct Peak Challenge. *Rotgut Distillery from Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre. *Wam Bam Island from Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax. Exit Only Fast Travel Stations ]] Some Fast Travel stations in Borderlands 2, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, ''and ''Borderlands 3 are classified as "exit only" Fast Travel stations. They offer a normal menu of destinations, but are not listed on the menus of other stations themselves. This allows one-way travel away from the exit-only Fast Travel, and is generally used to offer an exit point at the end of a story mission. An exit only Fast Travel terminal can be identified by its yellow holographic projections featuring a "no u-turn" symbol only in Borderlands 2 ''and ''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel ''and without a "no u-turn" symbol and only a no entry symbol in Borderlands 3''. A regular Fast Travel terminal features blue holographic projections. Fast Travel locations (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel) * Concordia * Crisis Scar * Eleseer * Eye of Helios (exit only) * Hyperion Hub of Heroism * Jack's Office * Lunar Launching Station * Outlands Canyon * Outlands Spur * Pity's Fall * Research and Development * Serenity's Waste * Titan Industrial Facility * Titan Robot Embarkation (exit only) * Titan Robot Production Plant * Triton Flats * Tycho's Ribs * Vorago Solitude Downloadable Content locations * The Holodome from The Holodome Onslaught Claptastic Voyage * Cluster 00773 P4ND0R4 * 00773 VAULT EXCAVATION SITE (exit only) * Cluster 99002 0V3RL00K * Deck 13 1/2 * Deck 13.5 (exit only) * Subconscious * Sub-subconscious (exit only) * The Nexus Fast Travel locations (Borderlands 3) Sanctuary III * Sanctuary Pandora * Ascension Bluff * Carnivora * Cathedral of the Twin Gods * Covenant Pass * Destroyer's Rift * Devil's Razor - Roland's Rest * Devil's Razor - Boomtown * Guts of Carnivora * Konrad's Hold * Sandblast Scar * The Droughts * The Droughts - Highway * The Great Vault * The Slaughter Shaft * The Splinterlands - Chop Shop Promethea * Atlas HQ * Cistern of Slaughter * Lectra City * Meridian Metroplex * Meridian Outskirts * Meridian Outskirts - Drop Pod * Neon Arterial * Skywell-27 - Shuttle * The Forgotten Basilica Athenas * Athenas Eden-6 * Ambermire * Ambermire - Rogue's Hollow * Blackbarrel Cellars * Floodmoor Basin - Drop Pod * Floodmoor Basin - Reliance * Floodmoor Basin - Knotty Peak * Jakobs Estate * The Anvil * The Floating Tomb * Voracious Canopy Nekrotafeyo * Desolation's Edge * Desolation's Edge - Drop Pod * Tazendeer Ruins * The Pyre of Stars Slaughterstar 3000 * Slaughterstar 3000 - Drop Pod Proving Grounds * Gradient of Dawn - Drop Pod * Gradient of Dawn (exit only) * Ghostlight Beacon - Drop Pod * Ghostlight Beacon (exit only) * Precipice Anchor - Drop Pod * Precipice Anchor (exit only) * Wayward Tether - Drop Pod * Wayward Tether (exit only) * Skydrowned Pulpit - Drop Pod * Skydrowned Pulpit (exit only) * Hall Obsidian - Drop Pod * Hall Obsidian (exit only) Notes *The 2019 release of Borderlands: Game of the Year Edition made Fast Travel terminals easier to distinguish from New U stations by adding the blue hologram of Pandora and the words "Fast Travel", a development previously seen on Fast Travel stations in Borderlands 2. fr:Voyage-éclair Category:Gameplay